


Climbing Mount Everest

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chris has brown eyes in this fic, Dubious Consent, Implied Time Travel, M/M, Mild Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RE8 Chris, Size Difference, age gap, no RE8 spoilers here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: A shorter-than-usual Porn Without Plot fic about Chris from Resident Evil Village without having to spoil a game that hasn’t even come out yet.Plot? Never heard of ‘em.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Climbing Mount Everest

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, lads. For a game that’s coming out next year, there’s not a lot of love for the big, bulky Chris Redfield that made me fall in love with what I consider to be the most overrated male character in the entire Resident Evil franchise. Doesn’t mean I hate him. If I had to pick between the two, I prefer Leon over Chris.
> 
> My hat goes off to Capcom though. As not only they can’t seem to decide on what Chris should look like and how much muscle he should have, but they earned everyone’s love back for revealing Chris in their reveal trailer for Resident Evil Village. When people say that Chris in RE7 is actually an imposter, my dumb brain can’t help but go “That Chris is a Spy!”
> 
>  _-ahem-_ So here. Have a drabble of mine with Chris railing Resident Evil 2’s Leon to kingdom come.
> 
> _-faint “WHHHYY” from Ethan in the distance-_

Footsteps. That was the first thing Leon heard. But they were not the banging stomps from the eight-foot-tall man with gray skin. No, they were lighter but still loud.

The rookie was in the S.T.A.R.S Office trying to figure out how to open the door to the armory just so he can reach the Lightning Hawk when the door swung open. He thought a zombie or even the hulking Tyrant managed to get in after strangely avoiding the room. Instead, it was a hulking _human,_ nearly six-feet, wearing coal-black clothes, and with a scowl on his face.

Leon was about to ask who the man was but he was shoved into a wall with the man’s brown eyes boring into him.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” The blond shouted in stunned anger as he struggled against the brunet. He tried to kick at the other man’s shins, but the latter shoved him back to the wall, knocking half of the wind out of him.

“Shut up.” The man’s voice was deep and commanding as he growled into Leon’s ear. But the rookie only struggles more. Despite struggling like a reeled in fish, Leon was unable to free his arms from the gorilla grip this man had. 

“And stop struggling, Leon!” The brunet yelled with a booming voice, almost loud enough to have the stalking Tyrant hear him. But it never came to break up the quarrel.

The fact that this man knows Leon’s name frightened him. He stopped struggling and looked back with a fearful look at the man’s scowl. The blond studied him, noticing the dark hair with the roots barely starting to gray. Like it was just _barely_ starting to look like salt and pepper. The man had a boxy head with a thick neck and wide shoulders. He almost looked like there were muscles _layered_ on muscles. Like he could punch a hole through Leon if he wanted to.

“How do you know my name?” Leon stammered before the man started to sandwich him against the wall. The rookie felt a large bulge brush up against his posterior and had to stop himself from blushing.

“You know me.” The man sneered at Leon. What did some guy do to put this guy in a pissed mood?

After some thinking, the blond recalled seeing a nameplate on a rather messy desk here in the S.T.A.R.S Office that read ‘Chris Redfield.’ If this was Claire’s sister, then why does he look so old compared to her? It couldn’t be possible that this was the Chris that Claire was looking for. Based on a photo of S.T.A.R.S, the Chris she was looking for had to have fewer muscles compared to **this** bull of a man.

“C-Chris?” Leon whimpered as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that this was Chris Redfield. Or perhaps an older version of him. Regardless, Chris slowly nodded once and slightly relaxed his apathetic look. But he refused to release the rookie’s arms. The rookie’s not sure how Claire will react, but he hopes the redhead will still be relieved to see her brother.

“Claire’s looking for you. Come on -

The brunet pulls the blond away from the wall with ease and walks backward.

“What the fuck, Chris?!” Leon shouted in fury before being shaken once by the larger man forcing the rookie to shut up. Chris looked around the S.T.A.R.S Office and even with the furrowed eyebrows, he looked sad about the disheveled state of the office, especially at his old desk. All of the desks were messy like the surviving members left in a hurry. Excluding one exception.

“Goddamnit! Answer me!” The blond was being a pain in the ass to Chris as he dragged a kicking Leon to his old captain-turned-nemesis’ office before throwing the rookie onto the desk and having him lay on his front on top of it.

Leon let out a pained yell from being thrown like a ragdoll before looking around. Apparently, based on the nameplate on this desk, this office belonged to the late Albert Wesker who died a few months before Leon arrived at the city of the dead that was Raccoon City.

Here, the rookie felt sad that all of _this_ had to happen after remembering what happened with Marvin Branagh. He wished none of this zombie nonsense ever happened and he would’ve had an exciting yet awkward first day at the Raccoon Police Department. He could’ve met his co-workers, guided around the confusing hallways by Marvin’s guiding hand. Even meet the members of S.T.A.R.S. Although he never got the chance to meet him, he would’ve loved to meet Wesker. As for Chris…

The larger man pulled Leon’s pants down to his knees alongside his underwear, not minding a first-aid spray springing free from the rough handling and rolling out on the floor before coming to a stop.

“Oh, God…” The blond was unable to stop himself from going limp at what was about to happen next. There was an uneasy pause as Chris pulled out a small carry bottle of lube and squirted some of it onto his fingers. The brunet then twirls them around to warm it up before pushing his index finger into Leon’s hole.

The sensation of being filled up stunned Leon before he relaxed, only to tense again as the brunet hooked his finger to grind his prostate. He breathed with a stutter as the finger was fast but not rough, spreading the lube across his insides. Soon, Chris was pushing a middle finger in as the rookie started loosening up. Leon sighed and reached down to stroke himself. This felt so good. Meanwhile, Chris pats Leon’s ass with his free hand as he makes a slight smile. He always knew Leon was like this in bed.

“Chris.” The blond gasped as those fingers hooked into his prostate one last time before pulling away. Then, Leon tensed at the sound of Chris unzipping his pants.

“Hang on to something.” The brunet advises Leon who does so and stops masturbating before grabbing the desk hoping that even while dead, Wesker won’t mind. Chris then grabs a hold of Leon’s waist with one hand and guides his large cock to the blond’s hole.

He pops the glans in, wincing at the tightness constricting around him, before easing himself deeper and deeper, being mindful of Leon’s limits. As for Leon, the rookie grits his teeth as Chris fills him up. Despite the use of lube, his ass still hurt. Thankfully, the larger man was gentle and gave the blond some time to adjust as he eased inch-by-inch before making contact with Leon’s hips.

“Fuck! Too big!” Leon cried out as all of Chris’ cock was finally inside of him. He heaves for air as the brunet places his palms flat on the desk with the rookie in between with Chris literally breathing down the shorter man’s neck. For the rookie, it felt like he was climbing Mount Everest.

“Then get used to it,” Chris growled huskily into the blond’s ears as he started thrusting slowly, pulling out to give Leon some respite before going back in. Leon was like a delicate flower that would wilt if handled carelessly, so the larger man had to exercise caution and give Leon all the time he needed to relax. In, out, pull, push. Once the rookie started relaxing, Chris smiled and pulled the other man up to spoon him against his broad chest.

“You’re tight as ever.” The brunet sighed out as he pumped his hips. Knowing that Leon won’t fight back, he reaches his right hand down and starts stroking the blond’s cock as a reward.

Before Leon could ask what Chris meant by ‘tight as ever’, he whimpered as the larger man sped up and deepened his thrusts. The man was an expert on sex no doubt, as his cock repeatedly struck the rookie’s prostate. All that came out Leon’s mouth was half-formed words and shouts of pleasure as Chris whispered hushed praises. Saying how good he felt and how tight he was. The brunet pulls Leon’s face up so he can kiss the rookie who did not object and kissed Chris despite having inexperience.

Chris’s mouth swallowed the cries from Leon as the blond climaxed, squirting across the desk. But as he came down to but a trickle, the larger man hugged him deeply as he started thrusting roughly. Like Leon was being hugged by a bear. The latter was exhausted once Chris hilted and orgasmed with a grunt. Then, the brunet planted a lover’s kiss on Leon’s cheek as he slowly pulled out before setting the rookie down to lay on his back on Wesker’s desk.

“Drink up.” The larger man then pulls out a water bottle and pushes it up to Leon’s lips. Having been unable to get a glass of water after arriving at Raccoon City, the blond latches his lips on and starts drinking. He hums as the bottle is pulled away before Chris screwed the lid back on and puts it back in his pocket before putting his cock back in his pants with Leon never getting a look on what it looked like.

“Chris…?” Leon moaned exhaustedly as he laid his head back down. Chris then turned around and walked out of his sworn enemy’s office.

“Sorry, Leon.” Chris only responded before exiting the S.T.A.R.S Office, leaving Leon alone without another word. The blond wanted to follow Chris, but he felt so tired. He needed some much-needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> With all that extra muscle, Chris can punch two boulders now.
> 
> Be warned, lads. I’ll gobble up every fanart of RE8 Chris I see in the forthcoming months. **I’ll eat ‘em up**. Also, while I was writing this, Resident Evil: Infinite Darkness was revealed by the Portuguese Netflix account on Twitter on accident. They deleted the tweet but the cat was already out of the bag. Whoops!
> 
>  **Main/SFW Twitter:** @MoonwalkingZ  
>  **Horny/NSFW Twitter:** @IncognitoZear  
>  **Discord:** MoonwalkingZear #0656  
> 


End file.
